


Chipped

by frotesque



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frotesque/pseuds/frotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love takes time, and love takes work." It's like a mantra that plays in Jasper's head. Garnet says it to her every time things get hard and they start to wonder if they were too ambitious in their attempt at a relationship. This phrase always reminds Jasper that it's all worth it; after all, she's in love with someone who loves her back. It's more than she had ever expected. Its more than she could have hoped for. (A drabble series where we follow Jasper and Garnet as they attempt to make it all work out in the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Quite Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

> So to counter a bad bout of writer’s block, I wrote a super short (but super fluffy) little drabble! And don’t worry, I’m still working on Afterwards, this was great for letting me get out my desire for fluff! Jasper and Garnet are in an established relationship here! If you want more jaspernet, check out my blog: gemsfone.tumblr.com. My Jaspernet tag is probably the largest collective of Jaspernet stuff you'll find anywhere!

It was an easy mission.

Of course, most missions were easy when Jasper and Garnet teamed up. They were the peak of battle prowess, as Peridot would put it, and there really wasn’t much they couldn’t tackle on their own.

Jasper rolled her shoulders a few times as she watched Garnet bubble the corrupted gem. “That one was _big_.” She said conversationally.

Garnet hummed in agreement and sent it to the temple. She turned to her partner with a soft smile. “What’s the matter? Too much for you?” She teased. Jasper rolled her eyes at that, but a grin slid across her face nonetheless.

“You’re one to talk,” She said, moving closer to the other gem and wrapping an arm around her waist from behind, “That thing knocked you away _twice_.” She rested her chin on the shorter gem’s shoulder. “Sloppy work, for you.”

Garnet rested a hand over Jasper’s for a moment before gently turning in her arms, prompting Jasper to move her head. When Garnet was facing her fully, she wrapped both her arms around her and pulled her closer.

“Let me see your eyes.” Jasper mumbled. Garnet knew it to be more of a question than a demand. She glanced up at the sky, eyes tracking the dark clouds from behind her shades.

“Perhaps some other time.” She met Jasper’s eyes again. “It looks like rain.”

As if on cue, a mist began to fall, not quite at a drizzle. Jasper bit her lip, torn between her desire for a little alone time and her wariness of water. Her eyes quickly scanned the horizon, eyes sliding from the trees to the cliffs nearby.

She noticed what appeared to be a cave in the side of the cliff. With a smirk, she tightened her hold on Garnet, lifting her slightly, and leaped across the empty field towards the entrance. She landed gracefully and placed the fusion back on her feet.

They walked into the cave together. Garnet stood at the edge of the cave, looking back up at the dark sky. Jasper moved towards the smoothest edge of the cave and sat, leaning against it. She relaxed, long legs stretching out in front of her. A grin twitched at the edge of her lips as she stared at the fusion.

“I’m lonely over here.” Jasper called out. Garnet turned to face her, smirk on her face.

“You just don’t like not being paid attention to.” She retorted. She walked over to the warrior nonetheless, and allowed Jasper to grab her hand and gently tug her downwards. Garnet settled into Jasper’s lap, waving her shades out of existence and resting her head on Jasper’s chest. She watched as the rain began falling harder and harder.

Jasper sighed and watched it fall as well. “I wish I wasn’t…” She huffed in frustration. There really was no need for Garnet to ask for clarification. They have had this discussion many times before.

“There’s nothing wrong with being afraid.” Garnet glanced up as she spoke, hand coming up to carefully trace Jasper’s jawline. “Your experience was traumatic.”

Jasper frowned. “I’m not supposed to be afraid of anything.”

Garnet shrugged. “None of us were supposed to forsake the Diamond Authority and break free from the roles we were created for.” She grinned when Jasper looked down at her. “Experiencing fear is probably the least of your transgressions my love.”

Jasper blushed at the affectionate title. _This_ was why she loved alone time, really. She absently began twirling one of Garnet’s curls around her finger.

“Some habits are very difficult to break.” She mumbled. “I wish I was more like you,” She admitted, “The first of my kind, completely free to create an identity from scratch.”

Garnet looked back out at the rain. “I don’t think who you were defines your whole identity.” She grabbed Jasper’s hand, the one that wasn’t in her hair, and intertwined their fingers. “You don’t have to start from scratch Jasper, you’ve grown so much. Changed.”

Jasper smiled at that, and dropped her head to place a chaste kiss on Garnet’s forehead. “I never used to understand happiness.”

Garnet sat up and twisted so they were looking at each other eye to eye. “No?”

“Nope.” Jasper leaned forward and kissed Garnet softly. “I do now.”


	2. Rest for the Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's imagination is vivid and cruel. She's strong though, stronger than a subconscious that would see her punished for all she had done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at gemsfone.tumblr.com. Also I don't have betas read these because they're mostly just for fun. I write them in between chapters of real stories.

She didn’t sleep often.

It was nice though, sometimes. Especially when she got to wake up to _this_. She grinned as she felt soft lips move gently across her collar bone, and up to her neck. She need not open her eyes to know her lover had found her dozing in her room, and decided that she would take advantage of this alone time.

“Hmm, I wonder who this could be.” Jasper mumbled, smile clear in her voice, before lifting her hand to rest on Garnet’s back. She dragged her hand along Garnet’s spine as Garnet finally made it to her mouth, and began kissing her soundly. Jasper was moments away from deepening this kiss when she felt an odd protrusion on the fusion’s otherwise smooth back.

She opened her eyes in confusion, catching only a flash of blue hair before she began falling. She screamed at the sudden loss of solid ground. There was nothing around her but blackness, and for a moment she feared she’d be falling forever until she felt the sharp slap of hitting water at high speeds.

She was immediately disoriented as she entered the water, unable to see, and the only sensation being the shock of ice cold water and bubbles caused by her entry. Luckily, even through her confusion, she had managed to remember to hold her breath upon her submersion.

After the water settled, Jasper managed to orient herself, and thanks to her people’s innate ability to adapt to changes in gravity and the like, she knew exactly which way was up. She was sinking, again because of her abilities, but her body did not fight her as she began swimming upwards.

Just before she managed to break the surface, she felt a small tendril wrap around her ankle and pull her into the dark depths beneath her. In her shock, she forgot the unpleasantness of inhaling water, and her gasp at the sudden pulling allowed water to rush in, quickly filling her lungs and leaving them burning.

After a moment the burning ceased and was replaced by an icy coldness that permeated through her chest. She recognized the feeling, and knew her lungs were filled. She couldn’t scream anymore, couldn’t beg to be released.

Panic gripped her as she realized that once again she was trapped by the ocean, by Malachite, by Lapis. She was trembling when her world flipped, and suddenly she was being yanked upwards. Her trip was much shorter, and then she was no longer submerged.

She coughed roughly, expelling the water from her lungs painfully. Through her wet coughs, she noticed the blue green swirls she knew were characteristic of her personal hell. She was fused again.

Tears slid down her face upon her realization. “Lapis?” She asked, voice hoarse. “Lapis what’s going on?”

“What’s going on?!” Lapis’s voice echoed. Jasper looked around frantically, but she didn’t see the blue gem.

“Lapis?” She called again, rising slowly to her feet. “I don’t-”

Lapis burst forth from the ground, barely a foot in front of Jasper. “Don’t act like you don’t know what you did!” Her eyes were glassy, as though she had been crying.

Jasper drew back at that, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. “I don’t what you’re talking about.” She repeated.

Lapis screamed in frustration before raising her arms above her head in one sharp motion. Jasper felt ice cold chains grab hold of her wrists and ankles.

“LAPIS!” She yelled in shock as they pulled tight and yanked her to her knees. “PLEASE!”

Lapis began laughing darkly, almost hysterically. “Funny, they were begging when you killed them too.”

Jasper froze. “Killed who?” She whispered. Lapis shook her head as tears began to fall silently down her cheeks.

“Pearl. Amethyst. Peridot.” She squeezed her hands into fists as her tears began to fall faster. “…Steven.” Her voice cracked in anguish.

Jasper shook her head frantically. “No! I wouldn’t kill them! I’ve changed!”

Lapis shook her head, still crying. “Garnet said the same thing.” She croaked.

Jasper felt her whole body grow stiff. She felt a cold fear grow in her core. “Garnet?”

“Yeah.” Lapis moved closer to Jasper, eyes dark. “Then you held her together with your own hands so she couldn’t defuse while you crushed her gems.”

Jasper could only stare. She slumped, proud shoulders falling as her eyes filled with tears. “I… I didn’t…” She rasped. Her eyes slid shut, and she saw it. She _remembered_. Every detail in startling clarity. She could feel Garnet’s form, unstable and bright in her grip. She saw Garnet’s shock and fear when she realized she hadn’t defused.

She remembered grabbing the fusion’s gems, solid and smooth and cool. She remembered slamming Garnet’s palms into one of the rocky surfaces of the temple, and remembered enjoying the scream of distress and pain unlike anything she had ever heard from her former lover before. Once there was a crack, it was nothing to crush the gems into shards with her larger hands.

Jasper shook her head as the memories came flooding back. “No…” She breathed. “Why would I have ever?”

Lapis shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. We should have known you would betray us. Evil is in your nature. That’s why I’m trapping you here forever. For real this time.” She promised.

Jasper blinked at her words. If she could bear to do something like this, betray the gems who saved her, who showed her she could have a family, then maybe she truly was inherently evil. Maybe change wasn’t possible for her. She didn’t speak or object to Lapis’s words. She deserved this. She felt her chains pull and begin dragging her into murky depths beneath.

She breathed in and let the water fill her lungs.

* * *

Jasper woke gasping, as though she actually had been drowning. She sat up, taking in her surroundings in a panic. She was in her room within the temple, where she remembered she had fallen asleep after a long mission.

A dream then.

She should have known, really. Too much of it made no sense. Even so, she needed to see Garnet. She needed to feel her gems in her palms, whole, perfect.

It was dark when she exited the temple, and she rushed forward to leave the house. She froze with her hand on the knob and turned her gaze towards the loft. She saw the lump of blankets that covered Steven, and was relieved to find them rising and falling slowly with his breaths.

She found it immensely calming. He was alive. She hadn’t killed him. She hadn’t killed anyone. Jasper walked up the stairs and looked down at his peaceful face. After taking a moment to make sure there was no one around, she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He smiled in his sleep, and Jasper was struck by how much she loved him. How much she loved her new life. She didn’t how she had lived with only hatred for so long.

“You’re strangely affectionate tonight.” Garnet’s voice was soft behind her. Jasper hummed quietly at that, and moved down the stairs, feeling much calmer than she had when she first left her room.

Jasper gently grabbed Garnet’s hands and ran a thumb over her gems, soft as a whisper. They were in perfect condition. Garnet allowed her to do so, mildly concerned. She stayed silent however, trusting Jasper entirely.

“I dreamed today.” Jasper said. She didn’t need to say anything else. Neither of them had pleasant dreams. Garnet tried to make eye contact, but Jasper seemed determined to keep her gaze on Garnet’s gems.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Garnet asked. Jasper brought Garnet’s hands to her mouth and placed a light kiss on each of them. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

They’ve had the discussion so many times before. Garnet has told her that being bad or serving Homeworld was a choice. Garnet has told her that she has done so well, has really taken to having people that care about her.

And she had, truly. Once she found that she wasn’t just another copy, another expendable soldier, she found herself accepting this new team and home. She still knew this, still felt it. She smiled at Garnet.

“I don’t,” She replied, “Thank you, though.”

Garnet nodded. “C’mon,” She said, sly smile on her lips, “Let’s spar.” She pulled Jasper behind her towards the warp pad. Jasper squeezed Garnet’s hand one more time.

Her gem was solid.

 


	3. She's Beauty, She's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's a woman of many talents: MMA, arguing, drawing a perfectly winged eyeliner every time. Asking her crush out... Not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a fun little human au, and a concept that belongs entirely to make-up-kind.tumblr.com. So many thanks to you my friend for allowing me to play around with this honestly brilliant idea. I had a lot of fun writing this drabble, and I really like how it turned out lol.

Jasper was boundless in her passion. When she loved, she did so with every ounce of her being. There was nothing she wouldn’t do when it came to growing and improving.

Even if it meant she had to convince her roommate to be her model. Again.

“Garnet _please_!” Jasper said, foundation brush already in hand. “My project is due tomorrow!”

Garnet didn’t move from her spot in the doorway to the bathroom. She crossed her arms. “Why can’t you do someone else’s makeup for once?” She asked. Jasper was the strangest enigma of a roommate she had ever had the “pleasure” of living with. The girl was huge, built like a semi-truck, aggressive, and trained with her at the MMA gym down the street.

Oh, and she was also majoring in cosmetology, of all things.

“Because I made up this whole concept just for you!” Jasper picked up a piece of paper full of sketches and color swatches. Garnet grabbed the paper so she could look closer. She raised an eyebrow.

“Jasper, are you sure you want to try this on me?” She asked, looking up at her roommate. “I mean these blues and greens… wouldn’t they looked better on someone with lighter skin?”

Jasper drew back, absolutely scandalized. “No way! Beauticians only say that as a cop out.” She crossed her arms and smirked. “As if someone as talented as me would back down like that. Trust me, you’re gonna look amazing.”

Garnet sighed. She really couldn’t argue with that. Jasper was incredible at what she did.

“Alright, fine.” Garnet conceded. Jasper smiled and none to gently tugged Garnet into the bathroom. As per usual, Garnet sat on the counter, eyes shut while Jasper worked. Though she didn’t particularly like how long it took, Garnet had had to admit there was something relaxing about the whole process.

Jasper’s makeup brushes were soft against her skin, and Jasper worked with a gentleness that belied her immense strength. Though Garnet cared very little at the resulting outward appearance, there was something strangely intimate in the practice.

 Jasper would hum softly while she worked, lips pursed and eye brows furrowed in concentration. She always wore old shirts so she could just wipe her hands on them quickly while she worked, leaving the top with tons of colorful stains. Her long bleached blonde hair had been hastily pulled up into what was too loose and messy to be considered a real bun and bobby pins (black, which means she had appropriated some of Garnet’s once again) kept her bangs up and out of the way.

It made Garnet smile, watching her like this. Of course Jasper got mad when she did (“No, no, no, rest your face G”). They sat in silence, comfortable enough around each other that talking wasn’t strictly necessary. After a little while Jasper pulled away and stared.

Garnet tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just,” Jasper grinned, “I was right about these colors, you look beautiful.”

Suddenly Garnet felt very lucky about the thick layer of foundation and powder on her face, as she could feel her cheeks burning with a blush. “Well, you’re practically a pro already. It’s no surprise you can make just about anything work.”

Jasper chuckled, gently brushing a stray eyelash off of Garnet’s cheek. “Well it certainly helps that I have a gorgeous model.” She turned to put away her supplies. Garnet frowned.

“You’re being extra nice today” she said, tone a little suspicious.

Jasper froze for a moment before continuing to pack up. “What do you mean?” She asked nonchalantly.

Garnet crossed her arms over your chest. “You either did something or you want something from me.” She replied. Jasper made no move to actually look at her. Garnet grew a little concerned. “Jasp?” She asked, hand reaching forward to rest on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

Jasper turned, bottom lip held between her teeth. “Yeah, it’s nothing bad I swear…” She trailed off. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, and Garnet raised an eyebrow at the action. Jasper wasn’t often nervous about _anything_.

“Then what’s the matter?” She turned to look in the mirror, wondering if maybe Jasper was upset about how her concept turned out. Garnet ruled that out quickly once she caught a glimpse. Her skin looked nothing short of absolutely flawless, and practically glowed. The colors she had been worried about earlier were brilliant, vibrant against her dark skin. “Oh, this is beautiful Jasper.” She murmured, amazed that she was looking at her own reflection.

Jasper moved closer until her head rested on Garnet’s shoulder, and they looked at each other through the mirror. “Hey G.” She began.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Jasper smiled at that. “Yeah, I think so. Sorry, I’m not used to… this.” She said.

Garnet frowned. “Used to what?” She turned to actually look at Jasper, who still kept her gaze trained on the mirror.

“Um… Liking my roommate. A lot.” She looked at Garnet for real this time, making eye contact. “Would you go on a date with me sometime? I mean, we already live together, so I’m not sure how much it means but-“

Garnet cut of Jasper’s words by leaning in and kissing her gently. “Yes.”

Jasper grinned stupidly for a moment before her eyes widened. “GARNET!” She pushed off from the counter and began digging in her makeup kit again. “You can’t mess up your lipstick before I take the pictures for class!”


	4. Avert Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's love is real. That does not negate all of her issues, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this came out sadder than I initially intended ha ha

Jasper was resting on the couch, arms askew and head lolled backwards when she heard it. A roar of the purest fury, dampened only by the temple walls. Her head rose. The other occupants of the room – Pearl and Amethyst – winced in sympathy.

“This is bad.” Amethyst mumbled before she grabbed Pearl’s hand and began pulling her gently towards the door. Pearl hesitated for a moment, fingertips delicately brushing her chin as she looked at Jasper with concern.

“Jasper,” She called, “If you two could… avoid breaking anything that would be wonderful. We’ll keep the others outside.” And with that, she allowed Amethyst to pull her out of the house.

Jasper sighed heavily and stood to face to temple entrance. She would meet her fate as she always did: head on.

The temple doors were barely open when a blur of blue and reddish pink came flying towards her. Garnet plowed into her, hand immediately coming to rest around her throat as they slid backwards until Jasper’s back hit the door with a loud bang. Jasper blinked at the force of the attack, but her surprise was more so born from the fact Garnet wasn’t wearing her shades.

This meant, of course, that she had an unfiltered view of the fusion’s rage.

And it was _substantial._

“How. Dare. You.” Garnet ‘s jaw was clenched so tightly, Jasper was almost sure it had to hurt.

She crossed her arms, meeting Garnet’s gaze unflinchingly. “You know exactly why.” Her words did very little to calm Garnet. In fact, it was clear they had the opposite effect. Garnet stood, pulling Jasper up with the hand she still had around her neck.

Jasper grit her teeth at the rough treatment and swatted Garnet’s arm, dislodging the hand. The fusion’s hands balled up into fists at that, and Jasper saw the lines of muscle tension through her jumpsuit. She was _pissed_.

She turned abruptly, stalking towards the warp pad. “Come on,” She snapped, “I don’t want to break the house.”

For all intents and purposes, Jasper should not have agreed. Steven would argue that healthy relationships were dependent on strong communication. Talking and listening. And really, that was true. But she and Garnet talked with their bodies more than their mouths, a similarity that has really helped their relationship stay afloat.

The larger gem stepped onto the warp pad with Garnet, and with a flash of light, they were suddenly in the sky arena.

Oh yeah, Garnet was not quite ready for _talking_. Garnet’s gauntlet covered fists made contact with her side, and Jasper found herself flying towards the center of the arena. She attempted to right herself in the air and land on her feet, but she was only partially successful, and winced when she felt her ankle snap.

She grunted, but managed to stay standing. “C’mon baby,” She said, wincing as Garnet leapt from the warp pad and landed right in front of her lover, creating a deep crater with the force of her landing, “I only wanted to protect you.”

Garnet stood from her crouch, still glaring at Jasper. “You didn’t listen to me! I told you to toss my gems somewhere so I could regenerate and _help_ you!” She shook her head, storming up to Jasper and jabbing a finger into her chest. “And what do you do? You bubble me! Send me back to the temple!”

Jasper shook her head angrily, shoving Garnet backwards. “You’re actually angry with me for protecting you!?”

Garnet twitched. “At the expense of yourself!” She retorted loudly. Jasper flinched, though she refused to let Garnet se. The fusion didn’t raise her voice very often.

Jasper sighed. “I’m fine, G.”

“I’m not stupid, Jasper.” She stormed up to her again. Though her movements were fast and aggressive, when she reached up to trace Jasper’s gem with her finger, she was nothing but gentle. It appeared perfectly smooth, but Garnet had three eyes and 20 – 20 – 20 vision, and to her, the micro-cracks of Jasper’s still healing gem stood out like a neon sign.

Jasper grabbed Garnet’s wrist, and her lover froze. “I’m. Fine. Rose’s magic tear water is fixing me right up.”

Garnet snatched her hand from Jasper’s grip. “Fine. Great. But you and I both know that you weren’t _that_ concerned with protecting me.”

Jasper reeled back as if she had been struck. “Excuse me?” She asked, completely baffled at the accusation.

“You heard me.”

Jasper huffed out an exasperated laugh. “ _Please_ explain then: my ulterior motive for saving the gem I love.”

Garnet bit her lip at that. “I’m just saying that you know you could’ve waited for me to regenerate but you didn’t…” She sighed, anger draining in an instant, “You didn’t want to see _them_.”

Jasper’s eyes widened at Garnet’s change in demeanor. “I-“

“You don’t have to say it. I know why.” She turned to look at the pinkish sky and lazily floating clouds for a moment before walking away from Jasper to stand near the edge of the arena. Jasper followed until they were standing side – by – side, neither looking at the other.

“Garnet… You know how I feel about you.” Jasper tried, voice soft. She reached out to grab her chin, but Garnet looked away.

“Jasper, you know I’m a fusion. And you’re okay with it, for the most part. Except you’ve only ever seen _me_ and… And they would make it all too real for you.” Garnet turned to face Jasper, and the larger gem was taken aback when she saw unshed tears in the fusion’s eyes.

“Garnet! Don’t cry!” Jasper said, panicking a little. Sure, she’s seen Garnet cry before, it’s something she’s quite proud of actually, seeing as Garnet doesn’t just let _anyone_ see her break down like this. But she’s never been the cause or the fusion’s tears, not even when they were enemies. She felt something indescribable grip her, something like a cross between nausea and guilt.

Garnet turned away again, clearly embarrassed. “Stop. I get it. I’ll always be something of an abomination in your eyes.” She began to walk away, but Jasper quickly grabbed onto her arm, spinning her around and pulling her to her chest.

“No baby,” She mumbled, squeezing her into a tight hug, “No, no I love you. I love everything about you.”

Garnet shook her head, though she held onto Jasper tightly. “Because you don’t think of them as part of me,” She looked up, meeting Jasper’s eyes, “But they are Jasper. They always will be. I can’t exist without them.”

Jasper averted her eyes for a moment before meeting Garnet’s gaze once again. “I know that.” She frowned. “I’m sorry G, I’m just… Not ready.” She admitted.

Garnet smiled sadly at that. “Yeah, I get it.” She gently pushed away from Jasper, leaving the warrior staring after her with fear and sadness, arms still wide. “Let me know when you are ready to accept me.” She began to walk away. She only made it a couple steps before turning to look at Jasper again. “ _All_ of me.”

Jasper could only stare as the best thing that ever happened to her walked away.


	5. A Cheater's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Human AU) Jasper's drunk. The whole situation ends with tears. Garnet ponders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it through to the end kiddos. Happy St. Patrick's day! If you're into that sort of thing anyway.

Garnet loved Jasper entirely.

That’s it. Nothing else to add. Everything. Every flaw, every annoying habit. Which means, of course, that Garnet loved her drinking habits.

Ok, maybe that’s not quite the way to phrase it.

Garnet loved Jasper _despite_ her drinking habits. Jasper was something of an impulsive individual, and adding alcohol only made it exceptionally worse. And make no mistake, her impulsiveness wasn’t always bad, even under the influence.

For example, one time when Jasper was drunk she decided to repaint their living room because Garnet offhandedly mentioned that they really ought to stop putting off the project. Garnet had attempted to stop her, but a very intoxicated and very well meaning Jasper insisted it was no trouble as she took out one of the paint cans they had bought a week ago. Garnet was amused and figured that despite the horrible job she was doing, it was a relatively safe activity, so she let her continue until Jasper started falling asleep mid wall.

They had laughed about it the next morning and finished up the wall properly. Despite her usual nature, Jasper wasn’t even a violent drunk. That’s not to say she wouldn’t be willing to fight, but only for a noble cause or for sport, which really wasn’t too different from her normal mentality.

So really, it comes down to the fact that Garnet doesn’t love when Jasper drinks too much, but she loved drunk Jasper just as fully as she would love Jasper in any other state.

Now St. Patrick’s Day was not something Garnet cared about or usually bothered to celebrate. It was a day that tended to pass by uneventfully, save for an occasional pinch from someone who somehow managed to not be intimidated by her.

Jasper, however, grew up in New York, where St. Patrick ’s Day was apparently a _huge_ deal. Her girlfriend would describe huge parties and parades and all kinds of (in Garnet’s opinion) unnecessary celebration. With that being said, she knew how much her girlfriend missed the excitement of the holiday, so she allowed Jasper to drag her to their town’s much more modest celebration that year.

Garnet had to admit, Jasper was a sight to behold at the party. Jasper didn’t particularly even like beer, but no one would guess from the way she was chugging it. Garnet simply sipped on her green tinted cocktail and smiled to herself as she watched the woman she loved drink a whole bar of men under the table.

It wasn’t until their trip home the Garnet recalled that Jasper was an incredibly horny drunk. Garnet simply played along with the other woman’s attempt to “seduce” her. She giggled at Jasper’s jokes and squeezed her arms when she flexed and did all she could to seem like some very interested stranger from the bar.

Finally, Jasper leaned in close and whispered into Garnet’s ear. “Let’s get out of here.” Though her words were incredibly slurred, Garnet understood and payed the bartender for her drink (since she opted out of the free unlimited beer). She grabbed onto her staggering girlfriend and began leading her home.

Jasper, for her part, was still trying to make _moves_ , and Garnet respected the attempts, though they were very clumsy. When the duo made it to their building, Garnet led Jasper into the empty elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

Jasper made her move immediately once the doors closed. Garnet hummed in shock for a moment at the sudden contact of Jasper’s lips on hers. She settled quickly enough however, and reciprocated as she always did.

The doors were barely open on their floor before Jasper lifted her by her hips. Garnet responded and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist as she reached her arms around Jaspers neck. She wasn’t sure where Jasper’s sudden balance came from, but she wasn’t going to question her luck as Jasper managed to get them to the door of the apartment.

Garnet was even more impressed when Jasper managed to get the door open whilst barely removing her lips from Garnet’s neck. It crossed her mind that she ought to ask Jasper just how often she used to do this sort of thing before they got together. That kind of skill was _practice_.

Garnet relaxed into the kiss once again when she heard the door shut. She could probably make out with Jasper forever. The woman was so surprisingly _gentle_. Her lips fluttered across Garnet’s neck as her large hands danced along her sides, taking in her body and skin like she worshipped it.

Garnet sighed happily, prompting Jasper to bring their lips together again. They remained like that for another minute before Jasper suddenly froze. She sat up straight, hands immediately coming up to her mouth. Garnet opened her eyes in confusion at the sudden lack of contact, and panicked when she saw that Jasper had tears in her eyes.

“Jasper?” Garnet asked, unsure of what to do as she sat up slowly.

Jasper had begun whispering frantically as she started crying harder. Garnet could just make out what sounded like “Oh no oh no oh no what have I done what am I doing?”

“Jasper!” Garnet said again. “What’s wrong?”

Jasper shook her head frantically. “I-I’m so sorry. I can’t do this.”

Garnet reared back. “What?” Her face twisted in confusion. Tears were still rolling down Jasper’s face.

“I have a girlfriend. She’s… Beautiful and perfect and I love her so much. Oh god I can’t believe I did this. She’s going to be so upset. She’s going to hate me.” Jasper buried her head in her hands and continued sobbing.

Garnet, however, simply sat back, more confused than before. “Jasper… How drunk are you?” She asked finally.

Jasper hiccupped, still not moving her face from her hands. “Drunk enough to cheat on my girlfriend.”

Garnet had to bite back a laugh. The poor thing was literally sobbing over cheating on her with… Her. “Jasper, baby,” She said, gently peeling Jasper’s hands away and forcing the other woman to look at her, “It’s me.”

“Huh?” Jasper looked genuinely confused for a moment before her eyes crossed then seemed to focus once again. Jasper stared at Garnet’s face intently for a whole minute. “Garnet?” She asked, voice tentative.

Garnet smiled and nodded at her. “Yes babe. It’s me. We’re at our apartment.”

Jasper seemed to deflate with relief and pulled Garnet into a tight hug, which Garnet returned as best she could. “I’d never cheat on you baby.” Jasper mumbled into the crook of Garnet neck, where she had buried her tearstained face.

Garnet smiled and rubbed soothing circles into the larger woman’s back. “I know honey. Let’s go to bed, yeah?” She prompted. Jasper nodded, standing and wiping her face with a sniffle before stumbling towards their room.

Garnet shook her head as she watched her go.

Everything. She loved _everything_.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper loved animals. Garnet did not.

Jasper had always kind of wanted a pet or two or three, but she was perfectly willing to sacrifice having one of her own for Garnet’s sake. Instead, she took to dog walking or volunteering at shelters on some weekends, which left them both happy.

Still, Jasper was certain that a couple of nice experiences with a cat or dog would be the sort of nudge Garnet needed to convince her that having a pet wouldn’t be so bad. That in mind, it was a no brainer for her to agree to watch Steven’s cat, Lion, while the family was out of town for vacation.

Garnet wasn’t really inclined to agree.

“It’s going to tear up all of our stuff J. Do you remember what Rose’s furniture looked like after they first got Lion?” Garnet was in the process of moving her favorite pillows into the linen closet.

Jasper set down the scratching post in her hands. “He was just a kitten! Besides, that’s what this is for babe. Lion already knows to scratch on this instead of furniture.”

Garnet gave the mutilated post a critical once-over. “Right. I’m still not taking any chances. And I still can’t believe you agreed to this before asking me.” She folded up a throw blanket as she spoke.

Jasper snorted and picked up a box full of cat toys and looked through it. “As if you’d say no to Rose. She’s one of your best friends.”

“But not one of yours,” Garnet said, fixing her girlfriend with a suspicious look, “Which is why I’m confused as to why you agreed to it.”

Jasper shrugged. “I like Rose fine. But I  _love_  cats.” She grinned.

Garnet rolled her eyes. “Sure.” She put the folded blanket into the closet as well before putting her hands on her hips and giving the room a critical once over. “I think it’s safe. Well, safe as it can be. Want to release the little monster?” Her gaze settled on the cat carrier sitting next to the door.

Jasper had bounded in an hour prior, arms loaded with supplies for their furry visitor, and been surprised when Garnet made no move to release him from the cage. When she asked about it, Garnet had insisted they “cat-proof” the apartment first.  

Jasper grinned at her girlfriend. Garnet’s expressions were generally pretty hard to read, but Jasper recognized the apprehension just fine. “Yeah! But don’t look so sour, eh? Lion is a great cat.” She moved to the cage and crouched down before opening the door. The orange tabby hesitated for a moment before creeping out, brushing Jasper’s leg as he did so.

Jasper cooed at him, running one of her large hands down the length of his back. Garnet watched the scene with a smirk. “You big softie.”

Jasper chuckled, still petting the cat. He began to purr, weaving his way through her legs and thoroughly enjoying her attention. “I can’t help it, he’s so cute.” She rose, lifting the cat with her. She held him out towards Garnet, who leaned back a fraction. “See?”

Garnet stared at the cat for a moment. He  _was_  pretty cute. “I suppose.” She scratched under his chin for a moment before crossing her arms. “So what do we do with him now?”

Jasper laughed before pulling the cat closer to her body so she could cradle him. “Well, that’s entirely up to us. We can play with him if we want but he’ll pretty much do his own thing.”

“Like ruin my furniture?”

Jasper shrugged. “Well, I can’t speak for what he has planned, but Rose said that he hasn’t done that kind of stuff since he was a kitten.” She set him down, and he immediately moved towards Garnet.

She stiffened as he walked up to her, brushing past her leg a couple times before plopping himself on top of her feet. She blinked down at him before looking up at Jasper, who was visibly making an effort not to laugh.

“He likes you!”

* * *

Jasper had been right about Lion doing his own thing.

Garnet had been sort of surprised at how little his company bothered her. Half the time she didn’t even know where he was, which suited her just fine. Occasionally she would be sitting around and he would come up to her and sit pressed against her side.

She’d leave him be, maybe petting him once or twice if the urge struck, and that was that for their relationship.

Jasper liked to play with him sometimes. Her favorite game seemed to be piss-him-off-until-he-was-hissing-and-scratching-at-her-then-retreat-behind-Garnet-as-if-she-wanted-a-place-in-their-stupid-game. Garnet didn’t understand this game at all.

“What’s so fun about getting him all riled up like this?” She asked her girlfriend once.

Jasper shrugged before ticking his belly again, which prompted him to attempt to ensnare her hand in a bear trap of sharp claws. “No clue. It’s kind of funny I guess. And it’s how cats like to play anyway.” She moved again, and this time he made an attempt to bite her.

Garnet had raised a brow at that, but otherwise didn’t question her. Though she did check to make sure they had band-aids. Jasper was pretty quick, but it was only inevitable that the cat would get in good scratch sooner or later.

Still, Lion’s presence was generally easy to ignore and she found herself forgetting he was even there.

She and Jasper had decided on a quiet night in that Friday. They ordered a pizza and settled on the couch to watch a movie on Amethyst’s Netflix account. Garnet shook her head as Jasper logged in.

“You know, we could definitely afford to get our own.”

Jasper laughed at that, throwing her arm over Garnet’s shoulders and leaning back as she browsed their options. “Pssh, Amethyst barely uses this thing. I actually think she may have forgotten she got a subscription. We might as well make sure she’s getting her money’s worth.”

Garnet rolled her eyes at that logic, but otherwise didn’t comment. Jasper had finally settled on a movie, and the couple settled in to watch.

About 20 minutes in, Garnet had decided that this was probably the most boring movie on Netflix. Jasper usually had little patience when it came to movies, so she was surprised at her girlfriend’s choice.

She felt Jasper shift beside her and turned to suggest  _anything_  else when the other women suddenly wrapped her arms around Garnet’s waist and pulled her into her lap. Ah, that explained things. Jasper just wanted some background noise.

Well, Garnet could get behind that. To Jasper’s surprise, she made the first move, closing the gap between them and kissing the taller woman soundly. Jasper grinned under her lips, clearly pleased with the way her night was turning out.

Things were just getting good when Garnet felt something warm and furry brush past her bare stomach. She pulled away from Jasper in shock, looking down to see that Lion had decided to settle in the teeny-tiny gap between them.

Jasper blinked at the sudden loss of contact, only snapping out of it when Lion began kneading his paws on her thighs. “Hey little guy. We’re kind of busy.” She said, eyeballing the cat but making no move to remove it from her lap.

Garnet groaned in frustration. “Jasp, make him go away.” She reached onto the floor for her shirt and held it over her bare torso.

Jasper laughed. “He isn’t looking at your boobs babe.”

Garnet stood, ignoring Jasper’s sound of protest. “Whatever. I wanted to move to the room anyway.” She led the way into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Jasper sighed, and looked down, meeting Lion’s gaze. “C’mon man. I know you need your attention, but I was getting somewhere.” She gently shoved the cat off of her, despite his soft mewing in protest. “Just hang out by yourself for a little while so I can have a little fun with my lady, alright? Do we have a deal?” She didn’t wait for his answer before standing and walking to the bedroom.

She stepped into the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Garnet had changed into a large sweater and her afro was pulled up into a massive, fluffy bun.

Jasper grinned. “Hey there sexy lady. Ditched that guy back there.” She crawled onto the bed.

Garnet giggled. “Good. He seemed like quite the peeping tom.” She sank back, allowing Jasper to crawl over her.

“Bad joke,” Jasper said, leaning down to peck Garnet on the lips, “too obvious. 4/10.”

“You’re grading my humor now?” Garnet asked, smile in her voice.

“Mmhmm. I can’t date someone with subpar jokes. What will all my friends think?”

Garnet pulled Jasper to her again, kissing her for longer this time. “Oh shut up. I can’t think of any good jokes because you’ve got me too flustered.”

Jasper grinned at her, sitting up and re-doing her ponytail. “You’re already flustered? Sweet talk is just stage one baby. Wait until you see what I’ve got planned for you next.” She was just about to show her when a soft scratching sound came from the direction of the door.

Both women froze at the soft noise. Garnet sat up on her elbows. “Is that…?”

The scratching started up again, this time louder and more insistent. The shut door thumped against the frame as the scratching increased in fervor.

Jasper groaned. “Lion.”

“That  _fucking_  cat!” Garnet ground out, rolling off the bed to stand and walk to the door. She opened it, and Lion took the opportunity to dart into the room and leap onto the bed.

Jasper fixed him with a hard stare. “Hey man, what gives?” She asked him. He responded by plopping down on the space next to her.

Garnet sighed. “Great.”

“Well, we both wanted some pus-“

“Don’t!” Garnet interrupted her girlfriend before she could finish the crude joke. “I give up. I’m just going to go to bed.” She stomped over, crawling to her side of the bed and getting under the covers.

Jasper was admittedly a little bummed, but she knew that Garnet was too irritated for anything but sleep at this point. She crawled up next to her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “Hey there cutie pie, he goes home tomorrow. Then it’s just you and me again.” She reached over to turn off the lamp on their bedside table.

Garnet hummed. “I know.” She waited until Jasper was settled in next to her before tucking her face into the other woman’s neck.

Jasper kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Meow.” Lion added his two cents.

Jasper couldn’t help her laughter, and the jovial sound prompted Garnet to join in as well.

They slept peacefully.


End file.
